Vibrators including a motor and weight (sometimes referred to as a weight) are used in a variety of products. For example, pagers and radio telephones employ vibrators to effect a silent page or incoming call alerting signal. If the device is positioned against the user's body, such as by placement in a shirt pocket or hung from a belt, the vibration alerts the user without others hearing the device. This silent alert is particularly advantageous in meetings or in offices where a lot of people share common space.
Vibrators generally include a motor, a shaft driven by the motor, and a counterweight supported on the shaft. To provide a significant vibration, the shaft radius must be small and the counterweight must be significantly larger. Because of the significant difference between the weight's radius and the shaft's radius, the weight can cause a substantial deflection of the shaft if the device experiences a severe force, such as that experienced when the device is dropped. This severe deflection can result in a permanent deformation of the shaft, which deformation can cause the vibrator weight to hit the device housing, such that, an audible alert is produced. This noise is contrary to the purpose of the vibrator, and therefor undesirable.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a vibrator that can withstand severe forces experienced by the devices which employ them.